Sisters
by JammyToast
Summary: Nina & Myka have a past, one that needs to be adressed and sorted out before their Dad dies. Myka/Nina Nina/OC Myka/OC ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Just a little something that came to mind after I realised that Myka & Nina look a bit alike! Enjoy!  
>AN I reposted this chapter fixing Leena's name.**

Nina knew her father had been ill for a long time, but when she got the email from her mother, saying he had got worse, she knew it was time to patch things up with her family, especially her sister. She decided to see her first. She packed her bags and took a leave of absence from the office. They all saw her off, Cam promising to call her when she was there, Rachel saying she would hold the fort, Rosen telling her she would still have a job when she got back and Bill wishing her luck. In a way it was quite funny, leaving one family to see another. It was a long drive, New York to South Dakota!

She wasn't sure how they would re-act. After all they hadn't talked in years. After the incident with her boyfriend Nina had moved out of her parents book shop, changed her name, and settled in New York. She had a bad past and she knew that her sister blamed her for his death. It was obvious that her sister had a crush on him, she was always jealous of her.

The ride to South Dakota had given her a lot of time to think, about her future and past, and about how she really needed to figure some things out.

She got lost once or twice, but Univille was complicated for a small town. She finally pulled up outside Leena's Bed & Breakfast and took in a deep breath. Her sister had always been the favourite, the good little girl, with the respectable and sturdy job, while she was the wild one, going out with guys every night, in trouble at school, fighting with her parents. They used to be close, well, before they hit puberty.

Nina took in a deep breath and banged her tightly clenched fist against the door. It was a few seconds that felt like hours, filled with dread and anticipation. A average height woman with curly hair and pretty olive coloured skin opened the door and smiled at her.

"Hi, welcome to Leena's Bed & Breakfast! How can I help you?" The woman was cheerful but obviously surprised to see her.

"I'm here to see my sister. Her names Myka Bering?" Nina stuttered on every word, watching carefully as the woman's face slowly turned to a concerned look.

"Of course... Come in." Nina walked into the hallway and took in her surroundings. There was a hockey jersey hanging off the banister and socks on the floor. It had a homey feeling to it and Nina could see her sister fitting in nicely here.

Leena led her into the front room, and sat her down before racing up the stairs, with very little effort to conceal the urgency in her steps.

...

Myka had just kicked Pete's arse for the third time on the x-box and was trying to coax him into a fourth game when Leena burst in.

"Myka..." She started.

"Um... Yeah?" Myka said looking confused.

"Your sister may just be sat down stairs."

"Traci? What?"

"Yeah, she just turned up at the door asking for you. Said you were her sister. Looks a lot like you to."

Myka carefully placed the controller on the floor and shuffled down the stairs. Sure enough Traci was sat on the couch, laughing at her phone, with the look on her face that told her straight away it was a guy. She walked up to the back of the couch and peeked over her shoulder.

'Hope everything goes ok! Tell your sister I said hi and don't forget to call me when you get a chance' Was written across the screen, the name at the top saying it was from 'Cameron'. Probably just another one of her sisters victims.

"Didn't Dad ever tell you it was rude to read over peoples shoulders?" Her sister chuckled, standing up and walking round to face her.

"No Trace, he told you, but I never remember you stopping!"

"Oh well, and it's Nina now..."

"Oh okay. Well why don't you tell me why you're here and then I can decide what I'm going to call you!".

Myka led Nina into the kitchen and sat her down.

"Does it have to do with dad?"

**Hope you liked! R&R plz, tell me if you want me to continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

Nina and Myka hadn't talked for very long. Nina had just said that their farther was only part of the reason why she was here when a very distressed, short man with thick eyebrows burst in and ordered Myka to work. He was later introduced as Artie. It was then that Myka remembered she had no idea who everyone was and introduced her to them.

There was Claudia, who had a style and attitude she quite liked, Leena, who she had met at the door, Pete the childish man who her sister obviously had a soft spot for, Trailer the dog who is unbelievably cute and well Mrs Fredric. She scared her a little; she just popped up out of nowhere and introduced herself. Mrs Fredric slightly avoided eye contact with her, which made her feel she was privy to some sensitive information.

Obviously it wasn't a formal introduction as she only saw them as they were rushing about trying to stop something or other, they wouldn't really tell her. She got the hint she was just in the way so she went and made herself a cup of coffee. Well she was going to, but it turns out Leena had already made one for her.

"They seem to forget we are even here, if there's something going on. I figured you were going to need this." Leena smiled warmly and handed her the cup of coffee that was in a very 'interesting' cup.

"Sorry about the cup... It's Pete's! Claudia got it as a joke for him last Christmas."

"It's okay, I really don't mind. I guess I'll just hang around till they sort everything out!" Nina said with a bitter sweet laugh. "It's alright; I'm used to Myka's work taking precedence!"

Leena frowned slightly.

"What do you mean?" She enquired.

"Oh, well I was really unlucky during High School. MY birthday always seemed to take place around some special academic event, which Myka was always knee deep in! There was this one time I had bought really good concert tickets to our favourite band." She paused, remembering how disappointed she was.

"I was doing my last couple exams during that week, but Myka still had about three weeks until hers, which obviously meant she was revising ALL the time. I thought maybe she would take a night off to go with me; we had been excited about this for ages. But she was so bothered about revising that she shrugged me off, saying exams were more important than my birthday and that maybe I should take someone who didn't care about their future. So I took Anna, got completely trashed and came home in a cop car. It could have been a really different night, if she had bothered to come. I guess that reminds me of this. I drove down to talk to her and try to work some things out and the moment I start talking, she shoots off to work!"

Leena gave her a sympathetic smile.

"I'm sure she doesn't even realise that she's doing it!" Leena led her to the table and sat her down.

"If she knew what she was doing, I'm sure she wouldn't."

She smiled at her and sighed. Leena began talking to her about life in New York, which sent Nina on a talk about her life.

Behind Nina hidden behind the doorway was Myka. She had heard everything her sister had said and was feeling a little guilty. She didn't intentionally make her feel she was less important, but a lot of the time work over took her life. Especially the Warehouse.

Myka slid away from the kitchen and walked up to Artie with a determined look about her.

"Artie, is there anything else for me to do? If not I would really like some time to talk to my sister."

Artie nodded and shooed her out of the room, closing the door behind her. She walked to the kitchen and caught her sister's eye.

"Tracy... Sorry, Nina. Would you come and talk to me upstairs?" Myka smiled and gestured up the stairs.

"Yeah sure. Thanks for the coffee Leena, and the chat!" Leena laughed and put their now empty cups in the sink.

"Don't forget to tell me if this Cameron thing gets interesting!" Leena added with a wink.

"I won't, I promise." Nina laughed and walked over to her sister at the foot of the stairs.

"Cameron?" Myka asked.

Nina gave a small smile and Myka swore she blushed slightly.

"Yeah, I'll tell you about him later."

Myka smiled and led her sister up the stairs to her bedroom.

Myka shut the door behind her and took a look around her bedroom. She had forgotten to clean it up.

"Don't look! " Myka exclaimed as she ran around her room, shoving dirty clothes into her wash basket and hurriedly made her bed.

Nina just stood there with an amused look on her face.

"Oh please Myks, as if I haven't seen your room in a mess before. It was worse than mine sometimes and that's saying something." Nina laughed as Myka threw a cover over some files, a few books and a CD that were shoved in the corner of the room.

Myka blushed.

"Yeah but... oh well. Now where were we?"


	3. Chapter 3

Nina felt sick, things had been pretty calm with Myka so far, but that was only because they hadn't talked for more than 5 minutes. Nina was glad they hadn't fought yet, because when they got into it, and she meant 'really' into it, well... The last huge fight they had resulted in broken glass, a floor covered in ash and one girl not seeing her family in years.

But she had a feeling they were about to go into that.

Myka looked at her sister.

"So... Nina. What did you want to talk about?"

Nina took in a deep breath and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Do you remember the last fight we had? Let's not do that again, because I don't want to have a glass vase thrown at my head and I want to patch things up with us, before Dad... Before Dad dies. I know he would want us to be friends, sisters, again and I'm here to try and make that happen."

Myka looked at her sister and bit her lip.

"Look Nina, I... The reason we fought... Tommy was a arse hole. We both knew that, but we both fell for him and it tore us apart."

Nina sighed and brushed the hair out of her face that had fallen from her ponytail.

"That's not what I meant. I did mean about how Tommy made us hate each other, but I was hoping we could talk about, what you accused me of..."

"Oh." Myka said weakly. "You mean when I chucked his ashes at you and accused you of murder in front of the entire state?"

Myka laughed, trying to make light of the situation, but the joke fell flat.

"Yeah, I was thinking more along those lines. I just want you to know, I did not kill him. But I feel that if you don't believe that, then we might not make up..."

Myka sighed and sat back against the pillows. She had thought about often after he died and always had this slimmer of doubt in her mind. At the time, she had been absolutely positive that Tracy/Nina had pulled the trigger, but after going over the police files she wasn't so sure.

"Okay." Myka looked her sister in the eye.

"Okay?" Nina asked.

"Okay, I believe you didn't kill him. But that's just the surface of our problems, you do get that?"

Nina smiled half-heartedly.

"Indefinite leave. Means I can stay as long as I want and there will still be a job waiting for me back home."

Myka breathed a sigh of relief, there was no way they could cover everything in a short space of time.  
>There was a knock at the door.<p>

"Myka?" It was a panicked voice of Pete.

"Myka, could you come help us out? We have a bit of a 'situation' at the warehouse. Myka, open up!"

Myka rolled her eyes at Nina and pulled open the door.  
>She was slightly shocked to see Mrs Frederic stood behind Pete.<p>

"Bring your sister too please; I would like to talk to her." Mrs Frederic announced, before turning and walking downstairs.

Pete and Myka turned and looked at Nina who was rooting around in her bag for a piece of gum, totally oblivious to what that meant.

"Did she mean it? Do we have to show your sister the Warehouse?" Pete mumbled, trying hard to whisper.

Myka stood there dumbfounded for a minute.

"I guess we have no choice..." She turned to face her sister. "Nina, could you come with us please?"

Nina looked up, popped a stick of gum in her mouth and stood up.

"Sure. Just lead the way."

Myka gave Pete one last confused look, to which he shrugged his shoulders and lead Nina down the stairs.

Myka had a feeling this day was about to get very complicated.

...

The ride there was very quiet. Nina tried talking to Myka and Pete but they weren't really paying attention so she turned on the radio and texted Rachel to get the gossip from back home.

Things got slightly weird when Myka turned off the main road and through a gate Nina didn't see was there and then started driving through the desert. While they were driving Nina began to think about the panicked look on their faces when Mrs Frederic asked them to bring her and the way she kept staring at her whenever she was in the same room as her.

They pulled up outside the Warehouse and Nina got a look at just how big it was.

Nina got out of the car and took a proper look, while Myka and Pete had a hushed talk with Artie. They seemed angry about something but the door was open and Nina was sick of waiting for them to stop talking. Plus curiosity got the better of her. She walked through the door just in time to here Artie behind her say "Well, she's in now. I guess that settles it."

Nina walked down the stairs and along a long white corridor. There were cylinders along it with 'explosive, do not touch' written down the sides. She figured the warning wasn't there for fun. She got to the metal door at the end and pulled but it wouldn't open. She was pushed out of the way and Artie gave her a look before scanning his eyes. The door opened.

"Cool." Nina smiled and walked in behind Artie, turning to smile at her sister over her shoulder. Myka looked nervous.

Nina took a look around her. It was a messy office. Well, a messy office with a group of people looking at her.

"Welcome to Warehouse 13 Nina." Mrs Frederic said. She gestured to the door, so Nina walked through it and onto a balcony. She stood there, staring at the Warehouse for a minute. Slowly she turned around with a grin on her face.

"Cool. So sis, this is your super secret job?" Nina smiled at her sister.

"Um, yeah." Myka said.

Nina was surprised at how big it was but decided she would play it cool.

"Meh. I've seen weirder stuff." She walked back into the messy office and picked up a cookie. "So, when do I get the grand tour?"

Leena laughed.

"I'll take you and explain. This lot have some world-saving to do!"

Leena and Nina walked out chatting about the Warehouse, whilst Pete and Myka were ushered to work by Artie.

"Is she for real? She's not bothered by the Warehouse at all! And what does she mean by 'she's seen weirder stuff?'"

Myka looked at Pete

"I don't know, but I intend to find out."

**Thanks, read&review x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not updating in ages, to be honest I completely forgot about it.**

"So anyway, after they find the artefacts' they bring them here and put them on a shelf for a very long time!"

Nina and Leena had been walking around the warehouse; Leena had been explaining it all to Nina so she had a pretty good idea what they were doing in the office.

Nina stopped to read the tag on an artefact and Leena eyed her curiously.

"There's something different about you..."

Nina froze. Slowly she turned to look at her and gave a small chuckle.

"I... I don't know what you mean..."

Leena gave an unimpressed look.

"Yes you do. Spill."

Nina bit her lower lip and cautiously began to tell her. If Leena had told her about Warehouse 13 then she was sure Rosen wouldn't mind one person knowing. Besides she had a feeling Leena wouldn't tell anyone.

"I'm what people call an Alpha. I have... Abilities. I can make people do whatever I want them to, or 'push' them."

There was silence for a moment as Leena took in what she had been told.

"I knew there was something different about you."

Nina jumped. Leena still hadn't said anything but Mrs Frederic walked round the corner and looked at her in a way that made her shiver. She opened her mouth to talk but nothing came out, she felt very intimidated.

"From the moment I saw you I knew there was something different."

Nina nodded and regained her ability to speak.

"I figured you knew when you wouldn't look me in the eyes. People who know about my ability but don't trust me are afraid to look me in the eyes, as if they think I will make them do something they don't want to."

Mrs Fredric nodded gravely. Leena who had been thinking about her own special talent spoke up.

"I guess you could say that I'm an Alpha too, I can see people's Auras and certain other things!"

Mrs Frederic nodded again before turning to Nina.

"Why don't you tell me about these Alphas you work with, and what you do in New York?"

Nina nodded and forced herself to look the older woman in the face.

"If I tell you about them could you help me to get set up in Univille? I'm going to be here for a while and I have no place to stay. Not to mention I will go crazy if I have no work to do!"

Mrs Fredric nodded again. Nina had a feeling she would be seeing her nod a lot.

"If you want you can become a temporary Warehouse agent and stay at Leena's, it would be easier for all of us. But only if you can prove yourself, and you can start by telling me about New York."

Nina nodded and sat down on a discarded crate and began to talk, Mrs Fredric and Leena listening intently.

...

Myka and Pete had managed to stop Iowa from blowing up without leaving the Warehouse and were now chatting whilst waiting for Nina, Leena and Mrs Frederic to come back.

Pete, who currently had two cookies in his mouth decided to bring up the subject of Nina again.

"A-mhf-dud-Ninf-gkf- mefn?"

Myka gave him a disgusted look.

"Finish eating before talking, jeez."

Pete swallowed.

"What do you think Nina meant, when she said she'd seen weirder?"

Myka shrugged and stared at her coffee but Artie walked past and heard the question.

"Nina probably meant she'd seen weirder and talking about it between you won't help, ask her!"

Myka and Pete found a sudden interest in the floor and Artie hid his smile. He loved treating them like scolded children.

Nina and Mrs Frederic walked back into the room whilst Leena ran through to the exit, mumbling something about needing to make dinner.

Mrs Frederic stood in the middle of the room.

"Nina will be joining as a temporary agent until she leaves. Artie find the girl a badge."

Artie started to search around in the desk draws but Nina stopped him.

"I have one." She dug around in her bag and pulled out a DCIS badge with her name and picture on it.

Myka couldn't believe it. Not only was her sister now a warehouse agent, but Nina, the wild child, the free spirit, was already working for the government. That was something she would never have imagined.

But she also felt a little angry. Nina had been here less than a day and she had already gotten the job that Myka had worked for. Granted Myka hadn't known she was working for this job three years ago but she sure as hell wouldn't rather be doing anything else now. It was so like Nina, coming in and taking something that she really loved.

Claudia bounced in, snapping her phone shut.

"What I miss?"

Everyone stared at her. She let out a small chuckle.

"That much? I was only outside for a minute." She sat down next to Pete who quickly filled her in.

"Cool. Is she my new partner?" Claudia grinned at Nina. Nina smiled back, she had a feeling Claudia and herself were going to get on very well.

Mrs Frederic shook her head.

"I want her to go with Myka and Peter."

Nina smiled. Myka frowned.

"Cool, working with the sis!"

Myka chewed her bottom lip, in a very similar fashion to her sister.

"Yeah. Cool." She echoed.

Pete knew when something was up with Myka and he could tell she was definitely not happy working with her sister.

There was an awkward silence broken at last by the beeping of an old computer. Everyone but Nina ran over to look.

"Looks like we have a case in Ohio. People are acting out of character and doing dangerous things. There's one guy who smashed his own head through a window." Artie clicked on a video that showed said guy smashing his head through a bakery window, picking up a muffin and walking off with it.

Mrs Fredric smiled, this would be the perfect opportunity for Nina to show what she was made of.

"Well, pack your bags. Looks like you've got a case!" Artie pushed some plane tickets into their hands and shooed them towards the door.

Nina frowned, during the entire conversation her sister had refused to look her in the eye. They were going to have to talk some more.

...

The car ride back to the house was interesting to say the least. Claudia and Pete were grilling Nina on her taste in music, food, and clothing and where she lived but Myka avoided her gaze and only spoke when asked a direct question. Even then she responded with short clipped answers. Eventually she gave up on trying to include her sister; if Myka wanted to be grumpy then she wasn't going to stop her.

When they arrived back at Leena's Myka went straight up to her room and shut the door behind her. Pete shot her an apologetic look before running up after her. Claudia led Nina into the kitchen where Leena was pouring her a drink before running up the stairs as well, claiming she could hear her phone ringing.

"How do you always know what I want to drink?" Nina found it ridiculous, Leena had made her a black coffee with milk and two sugars without her even asking.

"It must be part of my 'Alpha' power or something." Leena shrugged and sat down at the table. "You should probably go and pack while you're waiting for that to cool down. I put your things into a spare room, just go straight up and it's the first door on the right."

Nina smiled, thanked her and went upstairs. She packed quickly and efficiently, her sister on her mind. She was going to have to talk to Myka, whether she wanted to or not.

**Sorry for such a long wait, I will have the next chapter up really soon I promise. If you think I'm taking too long, a gentle nudge over PM wouldn't hurt!**


End file.
